Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2269
In 2269, numerous log entries were made on the captain's log for the . Entrants * James T. Kirk * Spock * Hikaru Sulu Entries "The Sleeping God" * "Captain's log, Stardate 5828.3. While en route to conduct reconnoiter and rescue operations in the Altair system, the ''Enterprise was diverted to Raga's Planet to pick up the mutant Singa, the Sleeper, also known as the Sleeping God. The diversion was ordered by what at first appeared to be the persona of Admiral Olaf Sondergaard of Starfleet Command. I have now determined that it was a fake. The order, in actuality, came from Singa himself, who had decided to save Raga's Planet from destruction, and to take a hand in a game which might have meant galactic destruction without him. There is reason to believe that the mutation's capabilities include almost unlimited clairvoyant, telepathic and telekinetic powers." Assignment: Eternity * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 6021.4: The ''Enterprise is on an emergency mission to the planet Duwamish. Massive flooding has endangered the Federation colony there, and Starfleet has directed us to deliver desperately needed food and medical supplies, as well as to assist any necessary evacuation efforts. As the Enterprise is the only Starfleet vessel in this sector, I can only pray that we get to Duwamish before too many lives are lost." Spock Must Die! * "''Captain's Log, Star Date 4011.9: We are continuing to record a navigation grid for this area of space-time, as directed. Mr. Spock reports that, according to the library, the procedure is still called "bench-marking" after ancient ordinance mapping practices laid down before the days of space flight, though these cubic parsecs of emptiness look like most unattractive sites to park a bench. Though we are not far by warp drive from the Klingon Empire, and in fact I am sure the Klingons would claim that we were actually in it, the mission has been quite uneventful and I believe I detect some signs of boredom among my officers. Their efficiency, however, seems quite unimpaired." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4011.8: This arm of the galaxy has never been visited by human beings, nor by any of the nonhuman races known to us. Our primary mission here was to establish benchmarks for warp-drive flight, and secondarily, of course, to report anything we encountered that might be worth' scientific investigation. But now, it would appear, we cannot report at all." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4018.4: Upon assurance from Mr. Scott that there was no bodily danger inherent in his transporter modification, Mr. Spock was chosen as the logical emissary to Organia. He was on the planet during the entire affair which led to the treaty (see Log entry Star Date 3199.4), and personally knows Ayelborne, Claymare and Trefayne -- or at least knows the humanoid shapes they assume, as his is known to them. The only other person thus qualified is myself. In addition, Mr. Spock is probably the closest observer of us all." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4019.2: I have appraised the Department heads of the situation and asked for suggestions. For the time being I have not informed the rest of the crew, in the interests of morale. Since any given one of them is seldom on the bridge, I am spared having to explain away the odd spectacle of Mr. Spock on duty all ten periods of the day." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4020.8: I have interdicted further orders from either Spock until the identity question can be resolved -- if it can be -- although it effectively deprives me of my first officer. This is a long way from being even a satisfactory interim move, however, since even without authority an alienated Spock could work all kinds of mischief. But there is no way of preventing this short of throwing both of them in the brig, a step for which I have no present grounds." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4150.0: We are now three months deep into Klingon space and remain undetected, although we have overheard Klingon ships working out a search grid for us. Hence I have ruled against any smash-and-grab raids on Klingon bases, which might help them predict our course, until and unless the situation on Organia turns out to be hopeless. We also continue to hear reports of Federation defeats. The computer judges Spock Two's theory about the strange places in which the Klingon navy turns up to be highly probable, but there is still no way to report his conclusion to Starfleet Command. His behavior otherwise has been impeccable; but then, Spock One has been equally inoffensive, except for continuing to refuse to come out of his hole." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4181.6: Apparently six Klingon battlecraft locked onto us during our second pass at Organia -- or whatever it is where Organia ought to be. If they were in the vicinity during our first pass, which I think almost certain, only the briefness of our breakout can have saved us from being detected then. It is also possible, of course, that we would not have been detected the second time had it not been for our own automatic phaser fire, depending upon whether the Klingon force was a garrison or an ambush. If it was the latter, the proximity setting on the phasers did us a favor, for our hits must have disabled two of them; only four are following on warp drive. With another enemy I would expect someone to stay behind as a reserve, out of ordinary tactical common sense, but no Klingon would avoid a fight unless physically pinned down in one way or another." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4794.4: Despite Spock Two's alarming predictions, the damage to the ship from the maneuver of this morning appears to be minimal, consisting chiefly of a deflector generator failure and some even less important burnouts of scattered sensor units. All of this is easily reparable from ship's stores, Mr. Scott reports. In the meantime, there appear to be no Klingon vessels in or near this arc of Organia's orbit, and I mean to use the breather this affords us to bring several other matters to a head -- and high time, too." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4194.6: Whenever Spock One took alarm, he seems to have left himself plenty of time; he was gone by the time we cut our way into McCoy's laboratory, evidently out the ventilator shaft. There was no damage to the lab equipment other than that we caused ourselves by breaking in, but Spock One had set up a complex maze of tubing and glassware in which various fluids were still bubbling, percolating and dripping. An ion exchange column and a counter-current distributor were the only parts of this rig that I recognized. I have forbidden anyone to touch it until McCoy can study it, but he says he thinks he already knows its purpose. In the meantime, conducting any sort of major search for Spock One is out of the question. He knows every cubic centimeter of the ship, including the huge maze of the 'tween-hulls area, better than anyone else aboard except Scott, and hence could be anywhere by now. I have posted one guard over Spock Two in his quarters, another over myself and each of the department heads and their alternates, and several in the transporter room, the hangar deck, the passenger quarters (a prime target because currently empty), the engineering deck, the rec room, the main bridge, the briefing room, the gymnasium, the quartermaster's stores and the armory, as well as the laboratory, and if I have missed anyplace crucial where he might turn up, there is nothing I can do about it -- I have used up everyone I can possibly assign to security duty without dangerously depleting the fighting and operating strength of the Enterprise. I have ordered six hours' sleep for everyone who was on duty during the battle and have named Mr. Chekov Officer of the Day. I shall get some sleep myself when he comes onto the bridge. In the meantime, I have an interview with Dr. McCoy in ten minutes." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4196.2: Hindsight is seldom a useful commodity, as all history seems to show; but it now seems almost inevitable, all the same, that Spock One should have chosen the hangar deck as his second hiding place. Not only is the area as big as a college playing field, and relatively poorly lit even when in use, but we almost never have any need for a shuttlecraft which can't be filled better and faster by the transporter. Furthermore, even so small a ship as a seven-man reaction-drive shuttle offers abundant crannies in which to hole up, plus drinking water supplies (and Dr. McCoy tells me that Spock One could safely eat the carbohydrates from the shuttle's food stores, too, since carbohydrates don't have alternate molecular forms); and we have (or had) six such craft -- not one of which we could scan inside from the main bridge, visually or with any other sensor, except for its control room and its power storage level. But none of this occurred to any of us until too late. Having a Spock for an enemy is a supernally dangerous situation. In the meantime, our tracking missile's trace seems to show that Spock One, if he is in fact aboard the runaway shuttlecraft, is heading straight for what used to be Organia, for reasons we can only guess at. Another mystery is how Spock One managed to convert the shuttlecraft's engines to warp drive in so short a time, and without a supply of anti-matter or any way of handling it. But this is a puzzle for Mr. Scott; it may some day be a matter of vast importance for Federation technology, but under present circumstances I judge it distinctly minor." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4198.0: The very close, cooperative analysis of our present situation by Messrs. Scott, McCoy and Spock Two, and Lieutenant Uhura's instant understanding of the necessity for thorough, unambiguous decoding of the message from Starfleet Command, seems to indicate that both morale and performance among the department heads is returning to normal levels. This is none too soon, for we are still in serious danger from at least three known directions, and the burden of ending the war rests squarely on US; Starfleet Command has discounted Spock Two's analysis of Klingon Strategy, it seems, because of the possibility (still real to them) that he might be the replicate -- and in consequence is still losing battles. Mr. Scott and his staff have reconverted the transporter and we are now preparing to embark to Organia, as planned. From this hour until my return, this log will be kept by Mr. Sulu." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4200.9: The Klingon force consists of two battleships, two cruisers and ten destroyers -- very heavy stuff to sick onto a single starship. They must be really worried. It's also an unwieldy force to have to maneuver this close to a planet, and under other circumstance, I'd be tempted to stay right here in orbit and slug it out with them. Captain Kirk's orders, however, are to cut and run if we appear to be outgunned, and there's certainly no doubt that we are. Hence we are now headed for Star Base Twenty-Eight at Warp Factor Four, with the whole Klingon pack howling along behind us. The battleships could catch us easily at this velocity, but they aren't trying, which leads me to believe we are being herded into a trap. Well, if so, at least we have got a substantial percentage of the Klingon's fire-power tied up in this operation, which is nice for the Federation -- though not so nice for us." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4201.6: My suspicions, unfortunately, were correct; we are being herded into a trap. The sensors indicate a mass of heavy ships ahead of us, dispersed hemispherically with the open end of the cup toward us, and our pursuers are now deploying to form the other half of the sphere. We shall eventually be at its center, where conditions are obviously going to be a little uncomfortable at best. We are on full battle alert. By the time the Klingons manage to destroy the Enterprise, they are going to wish that they had decided to let us quietly through, instead. It will leave a proud record for Captain Kirk, if he is still alive, to bring to his next command. I shall drop the Log by buoy just before the engagement." * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4202.0: I do not suppose anyone will ever piece together exactly what happened on all the battlefronts at the moment the Organians were let loose from their planet-wide prison. Some of the myriads of incidents, however, are reflected in reports which reached the Enterprise officially, or were intercepted, and were duly entered by Sulu as Captain pro tern. Even most of these, of course, are virtually incomprehensible, but in some cases we had previously encountered the Klingon officers who were involved and can guess how they might have behaved or what they were confronted with; and in others we can reconstruct approximately what happened with the aid of the computer. But the total picture must be left to the imagination, and the computer has none -- perhaps fortunately for us. If the universe were shrinking at the rate of a centimeter a day, and all our measuring rods were contracting with it at an equivalent rate, how could we even suspect that anything was happening?" * "Captain's Log, Star Date 4205.5: It has taken a good many hours, and the participation of all department heads, to prepare a comprehensive -- and what is more important, comprehensible -- report of this entire imbroglio. And even after the report was filed, there were a number of additional questions from Earth, which is hardly surprising. However, we were able to answer them, and our role in freeing Organia has won us official commendations from Starfleet Command, which I have passed on to all hands. There remain some additional questions which Command has not asked us, which is probably just as well, for I am far from certain that we know the answers -- or ever will know them." ''Spock, Messiah! * "''Captain's log. Stardate 6720.8: This is our eighth day in orbit around the Class M planet, Kyros. Dr. McCoy has reported that initial trials of the telescan cephalic implants devised by Star-fleet Cultural Survey Bureau have been generally successful. Though some survey team members complained of disorientation on first being linked with the Kyrosian minds, Dr. McCoy is confident that once each team member realizes he can consciously control the feelings of personality intrusion caused by the link, present complaints of feeling like two different people simultaneously will cease. Successful completion of our mission on Kyros will mean the acceptance of the telescan implant as a routine survey tool." * "Captain's log: Stardate 6721.3: The investigation into Spock's sudden insanity has revealed a disturbing consequence of the cephalic implant experiment. Feedback from the subconscious of her dop caused Ensign Sara George, one of the members of the survey party, to switch the programming for Commander Spock, giving him an unstable, highly emotional "host." Dr. McCoy and I are preparing to beam down, search for, and capture the Kyrosian to whom Spock is linked. Ensign George will accompany us, and McCoy feels it will be therapeutic. I do not hold Ensign George responsible for her actions while under the influence of her dop and have ordered her to act as our interpreter and guide since the time involved for McCoy and I to receive implants would consume nearly a day, a day which Kyros cannot afford." * "Captain's log: Stardate 6724.2: Ker Kaseme is once again a healer in good standing. He is so delighted with his sudden change of fortune that he has his proclivity toward wine and women under control and is giving us absolute cooperation. He has opened a clinic in a large house near the central square. The back of it is reserved for our use and, because of the constant flow of patients in and out of the clinic part, we can enter and leave without question. McCoy and I now have implants and we are able to pass as native healers, members of Kaseme's staff. Kaseme knows which side his bread is buttered on and has accepted our identity switch. He must be puzzled, though, when McCoy displays some of his own mannerisms. Kaseme doesn't know it, of course, but he is our chief surgeon's dop. Kaseme's contacts have reported the location of Speck's headquarters. Unfortunately, it is so well guarded by his hill followers that any direct assault is out of the question. We have been unable to come up with a plan for forcible entry that wouldn't alert Spock in time for him to carry out his threat to destroy the trilithium modules. Spock is up to something - a number of hill chiefs have visited him in the last two days - but we haven't been able to find out what it is. Little time is left. Unless we can recover the crystals in the next five days, we will be forced to abandon the ''Enterprise." * "''Captain's log: Stardate 6725.1: Investigating the orbit change, I have learned that Mr. Spock told Lieutenant Sulu to follow his orders or he'd destroy the trilithium crystals at once. I cannot fault Sulu for his action; we still have three and one-half days left in which to retrieve the crystals. After that, it won't matter any more." ''Planet of Judgment * "''Captain's log, stardate 6132.8: The crew's morale seems high in spite of the four-week detour. This morning's maneuvers went well; this afternoon Mr. Scott has a drill planned. I think we have been successful in promoting the feeling that the ''Enterprise is on vacation - rather than having been forced, by vagaries of scheduling, into a mission that a transport or scout could accomplish as easily.'' I haven't yet met our supercargo, Dr. Atheling, other than formally welcoming him aboard ship. Mr. Spock speaks highly of his reputation in astrophysics, and several of the crew know him from Academy days. By tomorrow the maintenance and training schedule should be complete; I look forward to meeting a man important enough to shanghai a month out of a heavy cruiser's schedule. * "Captain's log, stardate 6133.4: We've just completed a detailed mapping of the planet Anomaly (so named by Lieutenant Commander Charvat), and have found no artifacts suggesting the planet is or ever was inhabited by intelligent beings. Much of the land area of Anomaly is jungle, and the planet has a very active, almost Mesozoic, ecology. Its surface and seas are aswarm with creatures man-sized and larger, mostly quite aggressive. So I've selected both the landing site and the landing party with some care. * "Captain's log, stardate 6133.6: Mr. Spock and Dr. Atheling agree that the failure of the transporter to work must be somehow allied with whatever forces allow Anomaly's microstar to exist. At any rate, it's now more important than ever that we investigate the planet's surface. We will have to go down by shuttle, which is irregular but poses no real problem. I've added one person to the exploration team: Ensign Frost, an engineer and experienced pilot. Otherwise the team and landing site are the same as before. * "Captain's log, stardate 6134.2: This is being recorded by Science Officer Spock, temporarily in command. We are unable to communicate with Captain Kirk and his team, although they appear to have landed safely, and precisely at the selected location. It seems unlikely that Captain Kirk would have long remained on the surface of the planet, once it was plain that he could not communicate with the ''Enterprise. Therefore, either he and the crew are dead or disabled, or the shuttlecraft is unable to lift. When our orbit brings us again over the landing site, Mr. Sulu will determine by biosensor whether they are alive.'' Since the translator, communicators, and shuttle engine are mutually independent systems, the probability of all of them malfunctioning at the same time is vanishingly small. The inescapable conclusion is that they have been influenced by some outside meta-system. * "Captain's Log, stardate 6134.5: I dispatched the rescue mission at 1744 today, when telescopic observation of the planet indicated the presence of a forest fire at the landing party's location. The shuttlecraft landed safely, just before nightfall, but again we lost communication with them the moment they touched down. No further trouble with the biosensor. Mr. Scott's work party did not find the predicted difference of potential across the sensor array, but neither was there a burst of white noise at the beginning of calibration. The biosensor indicated the usual density of animal life across the surface of the planet, but unfortunately showed no sign of human life at the landing party's location. * "Captain's Log, stardate 6136.6: Following Commander Spook's orders, we are proceeding to Academy, since he was unable to retain from the surface of Anomaly. We may recover subspace communications before then, of course, in which case we win advise Star Fleet Command, and perhaps receive new orders. As arranged, I computed our escape orbit so that it reached perigee above the landing site, as close as we could come without endangering the ''Enterprise from atmospheric friction. The physics lab's telescope showed all five shuttles unharmed (at least on the outside), but no crewmen. Four symbols were visible, larger than the shuttles, apparently scraped in the ash.'' The computer decodes these as meaning "UNABLE TO PROCEED/ AIRCRAFTS (SHUTTLES) SERIOUSLY DAMAGED/NOT SAFE TO LAND HERE/SOME CREWMEN or ONE CREWMAN DEAD. This is from an ancient code used by stranded airmen on Earth. It will be interesting to find out whether this bit of arcane knowledge came out of Mr. Spock's encyclopedic memory, or from Captain Kirk's passion for military antiquities. Assuming we ever see either of them again. * "''Captain's Log, stardate 6142.4: Fortunately, the Lysander's subspace radio resumed working as soon as ours did, to they could partially corroborate our story. At least they wont be waiting for us with straitjackets. Scientists on Starbase 4 may be able to detect the Irapina fleet, as far away as that, because of the great mass of their vehicles. I confess I will be relieved if our experience can be confirmed by an outside agency, one too far away to be influenced by the Arivne." ''Vulcan! * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6451.3. Conditions in the Galactic magnetic field continue to deteriorate. Due to an ion storm of unprecedented violence, the Neutral Zone separating the Federation from the Romulan Empire is shifting and will soon envelop the solar system containing the planet known as Arachnae, currently in Federation territory. Soon this system will be within Romulan space. Our mission is to explore the system and search for intelligent life forms - and, if they exist, to aid them in avoiding Romulan domination. Star Fleet has assigned Dr. Katalya Tremain to the ''Enterprise to assist with the search for intelligent life. Though Dr. Tremain is the Federation's foremost expert on exobiology of this region, I cannot help but worry about her. Commodore Stone's description of the woman as "difficult to work with" is entirely too cryptic for my peace of mind..." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6454.5. I am logging an official protest on having to carry Commander Katalya Tremain aboard my ship. Her manner and attitude toward my First Officer is a disgrace to her uniform and to Star Fleet. I will demand disciplinary action if there any any, repeat, any more scenes such as she enacted upon boarding the ''Enterprise. But what will happen when we get to Arachnae? Does she understand that she must work with Spock on the planet's surface? Why were we sent a woman guaranteed to be a problem, when we are in the middle of so delicate a situation?" * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6459.2. We are now in orbit around the planet Arachnae, and the situation aboard the ''Enterprise, while tense, is not nearly as difficult as I had assumed it would be. My only problem is making it quite clear to Dr. Tremain that she and Spock are co-leaders of the expedition to the planet's surface. According to Dr. McCoy, Tremain still insists that she could carry out the expedition on her own with a picked team of technicians, while Mr. Spock remains aboard ship to co-ordinate. This plan is totally unacceptable to both myself and Mr. Spock. It will become necessary for me to speak to Dr. Tremain before she and Mr. Spock leave for the planet's surface. I am not pleased that such a conversation is necessary." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6459.6. An unexpected anomaly in the ion storm has caused further complications to our mission. By moving the border of the Neutral Zone faster than anticipated, the planet Arachnae has entered the Zone earlier than our estimates had predicted. Along with the Neutral Zone came a Romulan cruiser. Technically, it has no right to be in the Neutral Zone - but neither do we. I have put my shields in case the Romulans should attack - but that now makes it impossible for me to beam up the landing party." * "Captain's log, Stardate 6459.7. I am in the middle of an extremely difficult situation. My First Officer and Dr. Katalya Tremain are stranded on the surface of Arachnae by the presence of a Romulan warship. I have contacted Star Fleet and I am awaiting further instructions. My previous orders were that I was not, under any circumstances, to fire on a Romulan vessel, which ties my hands considerably. But Star Fleet is hours away by subspace communicators, and I know only that I must remain in the area until the Neutral Zone completely passes by the planet and Arachnae is in Romulan space. The Romulan Commander worries me. He is very obviously a seasoned warrior, and I fear that I may have been sent an adversary whose abilities in battle may exceed my own." ''The Starless World * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6527.5. The awesome spectacle of the Galactic Core continues to weave a spell over the ship's crew, even those veterans who've passed this way before. For me, the hushed atmosphere aboard ship is more nerve-racking than relaxing; I'm accustomed to the steady hum of constant activity. So far, a total of fifty-seven black holes have been charted. It's my guess that the proximity of these mysterious objects plays a major role in the mood of the crew. As for our assigned mission, evidence continues to be negative. We're apparently alone here in the Core. There's been no sign of Klingon activity." * "Captain's log, Stardate 6528.4. Our mysterious guest, Thomas Clayton, has now been awake and alert for nine hours. I have twice visited his cell in sickbay in hopes of getting him to shed some light on the reasons for his presence here. Unfortunately, on both occasions he refused to respond to direct questioning. When asked to explain his whereabouts since his reported disappearance, he either ignored the question or else spoke of different matters entirely. For the most part, Clayton raves like the worst imaginable religious fanatic. He insists that he is the chosen son or favored profit of a deity named Ay-nab. According to him, the human race (my assumption: his actual phrase is "the people") will be destroyed in the very near future. I've tried to get him to explain what makes him so sure, but he just ignored me and went on spouting nonsense as before. A couple of times, he did make better sense. He admitted owning and operating an interstellar trading ship. He told me the terror he had felt while adrift in the void. Unfortunately, when I asked him to elucidate he went on to describe how he was rescued by the passage of Ay-nab and went to dwell in the paradise of Lyra under the watchful eye of the god. He said nothing concerning the [[USS Rickover (23rd century)|USS ''Rickover]] or how he came to be in possession of one of its shuttlecraft.'' As a result of these conversations, I've decided to leave Clayton under the personal care of Dr. McCoy, hoping he may grow more lucid with the passage of time. If not, when we leave the Core, Clayton will be committed to Starbase 13, where the psycho-computers may be able to unravel his story." * "Captain's log, Stardate 6532.2. I have now ordered an end to yellow alert status and an immediate return to normal duty, as it has become increasingly apparent that the Klingon battle cruiser that precedes us in orbit fails to possess the ability to transform the threats of the crew into action. To confirm my evaluation, I ordered an engineering analysis of our own weapons system and discovered that the ship's phasers were no longer functional. I assume that the same force that continues to control the ship has also chosen to render us - and the Klingons - weaponless." * "Captain's log, Stardate 6533.9. This is being recorded by Science Officer Spock, temporarily in command of the ship. Contact with Captain Kirk and his landing party continues at frequent intervals. At the present, it is nighttime in the village of Tumara, a temporary phenomenon caused by an eclipse of the sun by one of the planet's twelve apparently artificial satellites. It is my intention once this has passed, to speak again with Captain Kirk. In the meantime, I have ordered the crew to assume a light-duty status. Primary among my own endeavors has been an attempt to obtain a computer projection capable of solving the major paradoxes of this planet. Unfortunately, my results have been more disturbing than illuminating. The computer stubbornly insists that any total solution must be predicated upon the assumption that the internal sun of Lyra is a conscious and powerful deity. It is my hope that additional input will force an alteration in this projection." * "Captain's log, Stardate 6537.7. A short time ago, accompanied by several of my senior officers, I watched on the bridge viewscreen as an entire inhabited planet disappeared inside a black hole. The event was no more cataclysmic than the snuffing out of a lamp. One moment Lyra floated in space; the next, it had vanished. As to what actually transpired, opinions differ. My chief physicist, Lieutenant Commander , mentioned several hypotheses. The most intriguing theory holds that black holes may be gateways to other parts of the universe or to entirely separate universes. Naturally, this is only speculation. I have spoken to Ola concerning her future. Upon the completion of our mission, I intend to take her to the nearest starbase for permanent relocation. Ola says she very much looks forward to finding a new home, an attitude that pleases me. Lieutenant Uhura's recovery continues to proceed at a satisfactory rate. According to Dr. McCoy, she will retain few memories of her ordeal on Lyra. Shortly after the obliteration of the planet, I accepted a call from Princess Kyanna, who informed me that she would soon be returning home. Once the Klingon ship leaves this area, I intend to follow it at a safe distance. I still have no way of knowing how much of Princess Kyanna's story of treachery and rebellion is true. From her eagerness to return home, I'd guess that most was told me as a lie." ''Trek to Madworld thumb| . thumb|[[Metika Spyroukis.]] ;Captain's log, stardate 6188.4: :''We are preparing to leave orbit around Babel as soon as we pick up a pair of passengers: Kostas Spyroukis, the renowned planetary explorer who is personally responsible for locating more than thirty colonizable worlds; and his daughter Metika. The ''Enterprise has been assigned to transport them both back to their home on the colony planet Epsilon Delta 4 after their stay here and their unsuccessful attempt to have their world's status changed from colony to full member of the Federation. This is one assignment I am eagerly awaiting. Ever since I was a boy I enjoyed reading about Spyroukis's daring exploits—and the chance to finally meet him has made me feel like a cadet again.'' thumb|[[Leonard McCoy.]] thumb|[[Scotty.]] ;Captain's log. stardate 6189.0: :I have sent through a Priority-1 call to Star Fleet Command, outlining the situation on colony world Epsilon Delta 4 as nearly as we can estimate it Star Fleet acknowledges receipt of our hypotheses, and promises to get their best scientific teams to work on the problem at once. They will apprise me of the situation the instant they have any results. :Meanwhile, the ''Enterprise continues on its original course to Epsilon Delta 4. I have taken the liberty of increasing our speed to Warp Factor 4; in the event Star Fleet confirms our worst fears, we will want to reach the colony in a hurry to begin the evacuation. My chief engineer is currently working on contingency plans to house the evacuees aboard the ship if and when that becomes necessary. Metika Spyroukis has not left her father's side since he was stricken. I believe I'll have the hardest task of all—telling her that Epsilon Delta 4 may have to be abandoned.'' thumb|[[Pavel Chekov.]] thumb|[[Epsilon Delta IV.]] ;Captain's log, stardate 6189.5: :Pursuant to orders, the Enterprise was on its way to evacuate the Epsilon Delta 4 colony. We have radioed ahead and explained the situation to the local officials, who received the news with understandable anger, dismay and confusion; however, when Metika Spyroukis explained farther—including a detailed account of her father's death—they conceded the need for action and promised their utmost cooperation. Evacuation work at their end will begin immediately, so that they will hopefully be ready for us by the time we arrive. :Meanwhile, I have assigned Lieutenant Placer the job of deciding which crewmembers will remain behind on the planet to make more room aboard ship for the evacuees; Lieutenant Commander Scott has the task of readying the ship to carry nearly double its normal complement of people. Knowing the competence of both officers, I'm positive the ''Enterprise will be ready by the time it reaches Epsilon Delta 4.'' thumb|[[Enowil.]] thumb| over [[Enowil's sprawling creations.]] ;Captain's log, stardate 6191.7. First Officer Spock reporting: :It has now been two days since Captain Kirk ordered the ship through the region of nebulosity rather than detouring around the navigational hazard as is standard procedure. Though he and I have been standing alternating six-hour watches, the interval has been refreshingly free of troublesome incidents. Barring unforeseen circumstances, the ''Enterprise will reach Epsilon Delta 4 in two more days. Chief Engineer Scott informs me that all systems will be properly functioning for the emergency evacuation by that time. In all, I can report that conditions aboard ship are exactly what they should be under the given circumstances.'' thumb|[[James T. Kirk considers Enowil's pterodactyloids.]] ;Captain's log, stardate 6191.8 :I am faced with one of the most difficult decisions of my career. Three days ago, the ''Enterprise was ordered to proceed at maximum warp to Epsilon Delta 4, where 700 colonists are slowly dying of radiation poisoning. Our journey there was interrupted when Enowil, an eccentric being of unbelievable power, seized control of the ship, as well as one Klingon and one Romulan star cruiser. Offering anything in his power to give as a reward, he has asked all of us for help in solving what he refers to as a "private matter". I've seen evidence of his power: it's incredible. If I decline, if I take the ship and leave, both the Romulans and the Klingons have a chance to obtain what could be an unstoppable weapon… and change the galactic balance of power. But if I stay, I am surely condemning the 700 colonists on Epsilon Delta 4 to a slow and painful death…'' ;Captain's log, stardate 6191.9: :The Organian calling himself Enowil has granted me an hour to confer with my officers on whether we should help him solve his problem or whether we should continue on with our original mission to evacuate the Epsilon Delta 4 colony. Although he claimed it hurt his feelings to be suspected, I did make Enowil promise not to eavesdrop on the meeting—and I believe him to be a being of his word. :I've called together my major officers: Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Scott, and Dr. McCoy. Also, though she will have no part In the actual decision, I have allowed Metika Spyroukis to attend the meeting. The decision made there will, after all, affect both her and her planet. ''Devil World * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4231.2. With the ''Enterprise now undergoing general maintenance here at Starbase 13, I've decided to take advantage of the opportunity by issuing an order for full shore leave commencing at once and continuing until further notice. After the lengthy duration of our last voyage, the crew has shown no hesitancy in taking complete advantage of the superb facilities available here for rest, recreation, pleasure, and delight." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4246.7. Upon our arrival at Heartland, I ordered my helmsman to place the ship into orbit around the planet. An immediate full sensor scan of the surface will commence as soon as a stable orbit is achieved. From the viewscreen, Heartland appears to be as reported: a lush M-type planet, with large oceans and considerable continental vegetation, an excellent prospect for human colonization. While here, I intent to investigate the question of continued quarantine and make a recommendation upon our departure. Our passenger, Gilla Dupree, remains under observation in sickbay. The exact nature of her illness - if any - is as yet undetermined." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4257.1. ... and so my recommendation remains that the quarantine of the planet Heartland be not only maintained but more strictly enforced in the future. The mysterious machine intelligence that inhabits the planet will continue to present a clear and present danger to the general well-being of the Federation only as long as the Danon race survives. Since extinction appears to be only a matter of a relatively few years away, the situation does not appear to warrant an offensive response. Time is the ally of the Federation. I am further pleased to report that Mr. Spock continues to make substantial progress toward a full recovery and is expected to resume his normal duties within a few days. Our passenger, Jacob Kell, is also much improved. As for Gilla Dupree, I have not mentioned her in my previous log entries because -''" Perry's Planet * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 6827.3. Update. We continue to hold a stable orbit around the dead, uninhabited planet. Out of necessity all impulse power has been shut down while Chief Engineer Scott repairs the fused switch array. It should not delay us much longer. The medical team we are carrying to the planet Waycross is anxious to continue. So are we. This is the third extension on our mission and we are long overdue for B&R at Starbase 6. The dilithium crystals are dangerously low, in need of replenishing, but that cannot be helped at this time. As soon as the repairs are completed, we will continue on to Waycross, where the medical team and supplies are urgently needed. From there we will head for Starbase 6. * "''Captain's Log, Star date 6831.4. We are leaving the planet Waycross with our course set for Starbase 6. The crew has been scheduled for R&R while the ship undergoes repairs and the dilithium crystals are replenished. The entire sensor network of the ship will be dismantled and checked. Star Fleet Command is as confused about this as we are. There are no indications whatsoever as to how the Klingon ship got close enough to transport a man or team of men aboard to rig the transporter board without being detected. It is hoped that an examination of the ship might provide some information, but that seems doubtful. Our own crews, despite several exhaustive searches, have turned up nothing. Mention was made to Star Fleet Command of the blood oath sworn on me by the Klingon Korol, but that has rightly been assumed to be incidental to the immediate problem. The [[USS Phoenix (NCC-625)|U.S.S. ''Phoenix]] will be bringing replacement equipment and an additional doctor to Waycross.'' Due to the extent of her injuries and the medical facilities available, Dr. Kelly Davis will remain on board the ''Enterprise. Her condition is stable. * "Captain's Log, Stardate 6834.5. We are in orbit around the planet Perry, preparing to embark on the assigned diplomatic mission. The planet seems remarkably suitable to human life. Apparently there is but one large city, although there are many cultivated farms and small villages scattered throughout the three major land masses. The polar areas are small, there are few deserts. Most of the land is green and lightly wooded. It is not, by appearance, a harsh planet. Perhaps the colonists had an easy time of it. Accompanying me to the planet's surface will be First Officer Spock and Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy. Our assignment is to convince the ruling body of this planet of the advantages in joining the United Federation of Planets. It is hoped that this assignment can be accomplished in a short period of time, as we are anxious to continue on to Starbase 6. Doctor Kelly Davis continues to recover. Her determination to return to normal activities is matched only by the extraordinary medical skills exhibited by Dr. McCoy in her behalf. Today she walked unaided for the first time since the incident. * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 6835.1. We are commencing shore leave on the planet Perry while awaiting the results of a public referendum concerning their joining the United Federation of Planets. The first shift beamed down to the surface two hours ago and there have been no adverse signs. The planet seems pleasant enough and the people are friendly. There remain, however, two disturbing elements. One is the computer construct called Wayne Perry, and the other is a heavily shielded area underneath the city. Wayne Perry is an enigma. Although reviewing Spock's tricorder tapes clearly shows that he is not human, it does not answer any questions as to why this computer construct exists, or what function it serves in this society. As far as we can tell, the residents of the planet are aware that he is "different," but do not think this is at all unusual or worthy of comment. We plan to explore this at greater length with the woman known as Ami. The heavily shielded area beneath the city was also discovered by Mr. Spock. It can be penetrated only slightly by the tricorder. Initial analysis indicates diffuse computer activity and some life activity, presumably human. The Council Chambers appear to be the only building so shielded. Mister Scott was greatly concerned about loss of contact with us. And rightly so. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and I will return shortly to the planet's surface to join the crew presently on rotation there. It is hoped we will gather additional information. * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 6848.2. We are awaiting the arrival of the U.S.S. ''Phoenix and Vice-Commodore Propp. They will relieve us of duty on this planet and we can proceed, at last, to Starbase 6. Their crew will remain here to oversee the initial restoration activities. Rus has shown remarkable talents in leadership, he should be an invaluable aid. These are strong people in spite of what has happened to them, and they are adapting very well. They have elected to receive the co-factor and that process will begin as soon as the Phoenix arrives. Kelly Davis will remain to aid their medical staff.'' The cofactor that Dr. Davis and Dr. McCoy developed is remarkably effective. It has several unique properties and, ironically enough, shows some promise of being useful in treating Dexter's disease, along with other neurological disorders. Dr. McCoy has insisted that it be called the Davis Co-factor. He is emphatic that he could not have discovered it working on his own. We owe her a large debt. Lieutenant Commander Scott's plan for infecting the Klingons was brilliant. He took a tremendous chance at great personal risk at a time when desperate measures were called for. Without him, the ''Enterprise would surely have been lost. He is to be commended on his ingenuity.'' As a matter of practicality, the Klingon ship remains infected with the virus. After the ''Phoenix arrives they will be given a supply of the cofactor. In the meantime, there is no sense in taking any chances.'' The Klingon High Command has announced that Korol was acting entirely on his own and will be punished for his violation of the Organian Treaty. That's hardly news. The ''Phoenix should arrive within the hour. It seems like we have been circling this planet for years. ''Death's Angel * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6968.4. Announcement of a potential detente with the Romulans has caused considerable friction among my crew. I realize, of course, from my own feelings, that such a peace with our erstwhile enemies would not be an easy thing to accept quickly. I have noticed indications that members of my crew have been quarreling, and there's even a possibility that such quarrels have led to physical violence. This morning, Dr. Jeffrey Carter of the ship's medical department was sporting a spectacular black eye, which he insisted he got by walking into a door. I was not able to get any other explanation from anyone in the medical department. My concern at the moment is that we will be adding to the volatile situation on the ''Enterprise an as yet unknown number of Federation ambassadors. Potential for violence is already present. The ambassadors may serve as additional fuel. I remember too well other occasions when the Enterprise carried Federation representatives and the chaos such visitors can cause. My only hope is that my senior officers can behave with the dignity expected of them, and will preserve tranquility as best they can. As for the ambassadors, I will have very little control over them - but I must admit to a feeling of confidence and relief when I was informed that their senior representative was Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. * "Captain's log, Stardate 6970.7. By common consent, the main Officer's Lounge on Deck 4 has been selected as a meeting room for discussions of the Romulan detente. These discussions were suggested by Ambassador Sarek, much to my own surprise. I have found him rather reticent about engaging in free-form discussion in the past, but he obviously has his own reasons for allowing it on this trip. Unfortunately, he has not considered it necessary to inform me of these reasons. Sarek has also made these meetings open to any members of my crew who wish to attend, and he has also requested that they speak out and give their opinions on the detente. I find the suggestion brazen. There are many members of my crew who have violent opinions on one side or another of the question, and I am concerned that these detente discussions will turn into verbal free-for-alls, or, far worse, a brawl. Sarek has assured me, however, that he will maintain order. I hope he can manage it. * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6976.5. Dr. Rigel, in her position as temporary physician, has performed the autopsy on the body of Ambassador Agnatha. She was assisted by Drs. McCoy and M'Benga. I find the results of the autopsy disturbing. There was no indication whatsoever of foul play; to all intents and purposes the ambassador died of completely natural causes. The only oddity was a high percentage of ongrene present in his blood, a chemical which is a close equivalent of the Terran compound adrenaline. Whatever Agnatha died of, he was extremely agitated at the time of his death. This fact disturbs me, and unfortunately it has caused Ambassador Sirenia to again demand some sort of investigation into the death of her friend. I have called for an official meeting of the ambassadors, the medical staff, and the Chief Engineer. I hope something useful can come of this meeting. We are less than four days away from Detente Station One; I only hope there will be no other occurrences on board my ship to mar the detente meeting. But I have my doubts that we will reach the rendezvous point without some further trouble. * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6980.6. Due to the demands of the ambassadors aboard my ship, I have requested the services of the Special Security Division, and I have been informed by Detente Station One that they are sending Col. Elizabeth Schaeffer to investigate the situation. The question of calling in the SSD displeases me very much; it reflects badly both on my ship and on the capabilities of my own security officer, Lt. Cdr. Greg Collier. The ambassadors, however, feel they need a top investigator, and the SSD does qualify as the cream of the crop. I hope Col. Schaeffer can complete her investigation swiftly, and that her results will match those of my own officers. I am still of the opinion that the deaths of Ambassadors Agnatha and Neko were accidental, and I have the fact that all medical examinations indicate no sign whatsoever of foul play to back me up. The only thing that persuaded me to call in outside assistance was the strange report of Ambassador Naja that he had seen the Angel of Death. Even I am unable to come up with a rational explanation for what he observed in his cabin. * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6982.3. Col. Schaeffer has explained to me her activities during the time Ambassador Rovar of Hemiptera was killed. I am inclined to believe that she was acting in a responsible manner; she was performing her duty and following a legitimate trail. What happened to the ambassador was not her fault, and I agree with Dr. McCoy that even had Col. Schaeffer been present at the time of the ambassador's death it would have made little or no difference. We are dealing with a being of supernatural abilities. I use this term guardedly, and only with the meaning that there is nothing truly supernatural, only what we do not understand. I have, as captain of this vessel, encountered phenomena on other missions that lack adequate explanation. If Col. Schaeffer fails to capture the Angel of Death, I will request that this not reflect poorly on her record. If an agent of the SSD cannot capture this murderer, no one is capable of solving this crime. I am faced with the continuation of the quarantine of my ship and the ambassadors therein. We have all come to realize that such a quarantine is necessary. There has been no indication of the Angel of Death on Detente One; his or her activities are confined to the ''Enterprise, and as such my ship must remain where it is, and my crew and the ambassadors on it targets for a being whose existence I cannot explain. ''The Trellisane Confrontation * "''Captain's log, Stardate 7521.6. Standard orbit has been established around the outpost colony on Trefolg. Due to the sensitive nature of this mission, I had planned to beam up the prisoners and return them directly to Star Fleet Headquarters. However, the governor of the colony, Lerak Kepac, has issued a formal invitation to me to pay a courtesy call. This is a request I have of course agreed to honor." * "Captain's log, Stardate 7526.4. The ''Enterprise is in orbit of Trellisane. I have spoken to Veedron, a member of one of Trellisane's many gemots, or ruling councils. Veedron's is the voice in the message recorded on Trefolg. He has promised to explain to me how their system of government works, but his more immediate concern is the threat to Trellisane. I am scheduled to beam down and speak to him about it shortly." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 7532.8. The ''Enterprise will be leaving Trellisane orbit for Starbase 28 in a matter of moments. Upon arrival, I will deliver our surviving prisoners. I will also dump to the starbase diplomatic computer the full details of the accord I have signed with the Romulans and Klingons." The Cry of the Onlies * "''Captain's log, Stardate 6118.2. The ''Enterprise is en route to the planet Boaco Six. Our mission: to contact the rebel government of this world and try to smooth relations between its ruling council and the Federation. At the same time, we must be alert to signs of Klingon infiltration and report on the extent of both Klingon and Romulan influence in this system." * "''Captain's log, supplemental. It seems that we will have no survivors to present to the Council of Youngers of Boaco Six to regain their trust. Obviously, the one avenue open to us is to ascertain who is responsible for this attack and bring them to justice. I am still confident that it cannot be the Federation of Planets." * "Captain's log, Stardate 6118.9. Our attempts to locate the crippled ''Sparrow have been unsuccessful. Helm reports that an unusual number of small ion disturbances in space are impending the search. The Klingons are becoming more belligerent, and Starfleet has informed me that the planets Boaco Six and Boaco Eight may be preparing for a civil war within their solar system. Klingon and Romulan arms are being delivered to Boaco Six at an increasing rate, according to intelligence reports. If war breaks out, the Federation will have no choice but to arm the other side. Time is running out. Starfleet is calling upon Flint, the man who invented the new, experimental cloaking device, to help us penetrate and recover it. Mr. Flint is, of course, the great ancient creative genius, the Methuselah who has lived through most of Terran history, and given us so much. Calling on him for help seems a wise move... Yet I am troubled by personal concerns. Something gnaws at me which I cannot define. I believe I have come to terms with Miri's death, and the catastrophe of the Onlies. Thanks to my chief surgeon's injections, I am better rested. What is it, then, that makes me so uneasy? * "Captain's log, Stardate 6119.2. The emergency is passed. Although two of the children were lost, despite our best efforts, a galactic war seems to have been averted. We have heard no more claims from the Klingons that the ''Sparrow inflicted massive damage on their people or equipment. Apparently, Kreth's debacle has embarrassed them out of belligerency. The Federation has tried to estimate a fair sum to pay in restitution; the Klingons have accepted it without comment. The Council of Youngers of Boaco Six now completely accepts the Federation's version of what happened when their ship and the ship from the eighth planet were destroyed. The Enterprise has returned to Boaco Six, in an attempt to capitalize on the restored trust and court the revolutionaries out of the Klingon-Romulan camp. We are discussing with them the possibility of better relations and aid, instead, from the Federation of Planets. Outlook: hopeful. Category:Logs Captain's log 2269